Grease, el musical
by LolIsBack
Summary: AU/One - Shot. Swanqueen!Teen. Emma!Pregnant. Regina!Bulimic La obra escolar, Grease, ha llegado a Storybrooke. Y Regina Mills, la actriz que interpretará a Sandy... Bueno... Ella... Quizás una rubia sea lo único necesario para que se dé cuenta de que es maravillosa. Pero, ¿por qué la morena se encuentra en ese estado? Hay mucho detrás de la actriz, mucho que Emma Swan sabe.


El típico silencio del baño, ese que sólo se veía acompañado por el sonido de las cisternas de los váteres, se vio interrumpido por unas arcadas.

No era lo lógico, y aquellas arcadas le recordaron a aquel momento de su vida que era ahora, a semanas del parto.

No era lógico que en el instituto, sólo estuvieran a esa hora los actores del musical. ¿Acaso era aquella alguna actriz?

Miró por debajo, viendo la ropa que llevaba la chica, para identificarla.

Era la ropa de Sandy.

Abrió la puerta violentamente, la cual sí, estaba abierta. Y la morena se asustó y miró, con la mano en el pecho, al causante de ese susto que se había llevado.

Miró desde el suelo. Unas deportivas, unos pantalones de deporte, una prominente barriga de embarazada y una sudadera. Una melena rubia, y unos ojos verdes que la miraban de una manera complicada de definir. ¿Era aquello pena, rabia, decepción?

No le sorprendería que la rubia hubiera ido allí para burlarse de ella, y estaba preparada. Si mal no recordaba, las cuchillas se encontraban en su mesilla.

- Te preguntaría si te encuentras mal, pero es obvio que una persona que se provoca el vómito no está bien.

Tuvo ganas de gritarle que todo aquello era culpa suya, pero se contuvo. Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero no pudo. Se mareó y la rubia la acogió entre sus brazos, impidiendo la caída.

No se esperaba aquel gesto, y fingiendo haberlo ignorado, se fue. Pero no llegó a salir de los baños, porque una rubia se interpuso en su camino.

- Tengo que irme – dijo con la voz ligeramente rota y ronca por el vómito.

- La obra no empieza hasta dentro de tres horas. No hay prisas. – Dijo de manera demandante. Aquellos baños habían visto mucho entre ellas dos. Cuando entraron en el instituto todo pareció cambiar.

Hasta aquel momento, había sido Emma quien había soportado a Regina durante todos aquellos años de amistad, pero al entrar, fue diferente.

Emma y Regina habían sido las marginadas de turno en el colegio, pero al llegar a la secundaria, Ema quiso más. Quiso popularidad.

Le gustaba bailar, era carismática, y se había apuntado a las animadoras. Por eso pronto se convirtió en la capitana.

Pero Cora, la entrenadora, madre de Regina, se propuso acabar con el coro, del cual su hija era líder.

Ahí comenzó la verdadera guerra entre ambas.

Regina persiguió sus sueños, sin importarle la gente, al contrario de Emma.

La rubia debía hundir el coro, lo cual le era indiferente. Pero para hundir el coro, había que hundir primero a la líder. Y eso sí importaba.

Cuando comenzaron el instituto, las clases que no coincidían, y las nuevas amistades, y sus propios problemas contribuyeron a que se separaran.

La morena era quien había más le había dado la chapa de pequeña, y ahora ella, a veces la intentaba destruir, y a veces la buscaba en busca de consuelo.

Regina no fue una buena amiga de pequeña, y ahora Emma era quien no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Ni siquiera recordaba aquella época con claridad. Rabiosa, la corista se fue de la lengua con sus padres, los cuales no dudaron en echarla de casa al saber que estaba embarazada. Y rabiosa ella también, – o más bien celosa – encogió el vestido de Sandy, que era el papel que interpretaría en el musical escolar, Grease.

Despertando viejos demonios de su antigua mejor amiga, así se encontraba.

Tenía ganas de llorar al darse cuenta de cómo todo había cambiado.

Gracias a ella, una chica maravillosa había conseguido un papel protagonista en una obra miserable y deprimente. Y su personaje había acabado devorándola.

- No te vas a ir. – Declaró poniéndose entre la puerta y ella.

- ¿Y si quiero? – contestó desafiante. – Porque tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer, ¿sabes? Y si me quiero ir me voy a ir, sin importar que una animadora caída se haya propuesto lo contario. ¡Por el amor de Barbra! Yo soy la gran Regina Mills, y nadie se interpondrá en mi cam…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Simplemente la besó. Pero no eran como los besos que le daba de pequeña, que era básicamente juntar sus labios para que se callara. Este era diferente. ¿Acaso sentía algo por ella?

Profundizó el beso de manera inconsciente, dejando que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

Rodeó su cuello con sus manos, mientras que ella la abrazó por la cintura.

Horas, días, meses, años… o quizás sólo unos segundos. No sabían el tiempo realmente. Y no importaba, ya no.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja un poco preocupada.

- ¡Nina, te estamos buscando! Hay que maquillarte, y peinarte, y además… ¿espera, que hace ella junto a ti? – preguntó Zelena molesta porque la ex capitana estuviera cerca de su recién encontrada hermana.

- Estábamos hablando, nada más. Ahora voy yo, tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa. Por fin alguien se preocupaba por ella.

- Bueno… yo… te tienes que ir.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Pero no te vas a librar de otro. Este ha sido el primero de muchos besos.

Tras oír aquello, salió de la estancia, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya solo necesitaba los aplausos, y vítores, y halagos de una persona: Emma Swan.

* * *

**Holaaa, de nuevo.**

**Bien, he vuelto con un One - Shot.**

**Me inspiró Glee, y la relación Karley y Faberry.**

**No sé, siempre quise un pasado de Regina que incluyera algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Demi Lovato. Aaaaasí que combiné a Rachel Berry y Marley Rose.**

**Ambas son mis personajes favoritos de Glee, junto a Quinn.**

**Y por una vez, quise que Emma fuera la mala.**

**Pero no quería que lo fuera sin más, así que explicaré un par de cosas con respecto a este fic, por si han habido momentos confusos:**

**A ver, comenzemos. En esta historia, Zelena y Regina se enteran de que son hermanas de adolescentes, como Rachel y Shelby en Glee.**

**Además, en esta historia, eran mejores amigas, pero se fueron separando por los problemas personales de Regina. Digaos que la morena sólo tenía a Emma, y ésta se estaba cansando de cargar con ella.**

**Otra cosa, aquí, como en Glee, se chivan. Pero en Glee, Rachel se chiva a Finn. Aquí, Regina, aprovechando que sus familias son amigas, se chiva a sus padres.**

**Aquí no viste como Rachel, pero sí que le encantan los musicales.**

**¿Se me olvida algo? Espero que no.**

**Bueno, comentarios, críticas, preguntas, etc, en Reviews**


End file.
